


Again and again and again

by LIKHA (silvergalax)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, I TRIED PO, KAIN PO KAYO, M/M, MAY HANDA PO ULI AKO, Merry Gaymas, Romance, SLIGHT LANG PO YUNG ANGST PROMISE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/LIKHA
Summary: siguro maaabot na nila ang walang hanggan nila ngayon





	Again and again and again

Sa wakas.

 

Matapos ang ilang buwan ay makakabisita na muli ang batang sundalo sa tahanan ng kaniyang naiwang pinakamamahal. Matapos siyang isama ng pangulo sa ibang bansa, ay ilang buwan rin siyang ipinadala nito sa iba't ibang mga probinsiya upang pangunahan ang mga hukbo nila doon.

Nang magsimula ang kanilang paghihimagsik laban sa mga Amerikano ay siyang bumagsak rin ang probinsiya ng Bulakan sa mga kamay nito. Naging mahirap ang mga sumunod na buwan para kay Goyo pero ito ay unti-unting gumaan nang pagtapak ng Agosto ay maidestino siya sa Kalookan. Doon ay nakilala niya ang isang miyembro rin ng Katipunan, ang matalik na kanang kamay ng Supremo na nagngangalang Emilio Jacinto.

 

Si Ilyong, kung siya ay tawagin ng kaniyang mga kalapit, ay isa ring binata na naipit sa digmaan. Pareho silang mga kabataan na pilit na pinalaki ng digmaang kanilang kinapapalooban. Subalit sa gitna ng lahat ng ito ay natagpuan nila ang isa't isa. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng mga kasamahan ng dalawa ang kung ano mang namamagitan sa kanila. Ang tanging nakakasigurado sa mga haka-haka na nakapalibot sa mga binata ay ang mga pinakamalapit nilang mga pamilya at kaibigan.

 

Ngayong araw na ito, ilang linggo matapos ang labanan sa Quingua, ay bibisitahin ng tenyente-kolonel ang binatang iniibig niya nang palihim. Nakatanggap siya ng impormasyon ukol sa pinagtataguan ni Ilyong kung kaya ay dali-dali siyang nag-empake upang kahit sasaglit man lamang ay makasama niya ang minamahal.

Totoo.

Marami siyang mga kababaihang nakilala sa mga bayang kaniyang napuntahan noong mga nakaraang buwan. Pero wala nang hihigit pa sa pagmamahal niya para sa nag-iisang binata. Higit na naging mahirap ang lahat nang mahati ang Katipunan dahil magkaiba na ang naging layunin ng kanilang mga paksyon.

Bagaman pinaghiwalay ng dalawang paksyon, nanatili pa rin ang relasyong namamagitan sa dalawa. Buong akala ng Supremo at Pangulo ay hindi na sila nagkikita subalit may mga pailalim na mga mensahe pa rin na naipapasa ang dalawa sa tulong ng ilan sa kanilang mga tauhan. Nagkaroon din ng mga hindi pagkakaintindihan ang magkasintahan hatid ng kanilang mga prinsipyo pero sa huli ay nanaig ang kanilang pagmamahalan.

 

Dala niya patungong Mahayhay ay ilang mga librong kaniyang nanakaw noong siya ay nasa ibang bansa. Natitiyak niya na lubos na magugustuhan ito ni Ilyong sapagkat iyon ang nabanggit sa kaniya ng isang kaibigang mahilig rin magbasa. Mayroon din siyang mga dalang kagamitang panulat para dito at ilan sa mga kopya ng Kalayaan na naitago niya noong nagsisilbi pa siya direkta sa ilalim ng Katipunan. Hindi rin niya nakalimutang magdala ng mga kakanin na niluto ng kaniyang ina. Nais ring ipabatid ng ginang ang kaniyang suporta para sa dalawa na siya namang ikinatuwa ni Goyo.

 

"Mahirap na makahanap ng mamahalin lalo na sa gitna ng labanang ito", hinaplos ni Felipa ang pisngi ng anak, tila inaalala ang bawat taas at lubog ng mukha nito, "Ikinatutuwa ko na lamang na nahanap niyo pa ang isa't isa."

 

Lubos ang saya na nadama ng binata nang marinig iyon mula sa kaniyang ina.

 

Ilang oras man ang itinagal ay hindi naman napagal sa biyahe si Gregorio. Bagkus, dali-dali pa siyang kumatok sa itinuran na bahay, nananabik na magkita silang muli ni Emilio.

Ang nagbukas ng pinto ay isang buntis na dalaga na nagulat sa presensya ng unipormadong sundalo.

"Ginoo, magandang araw ho.", mahina nitong bati.

"Magandang araw din sa inyo binibini, maaari ko bang malaman kung dito naninirahan si Ka Ilyong?", dire-diretso niyang usisa, hindi na makapaghintay.

"Si Emilio- Emilio Jacinto po ba ang pakay niyo?"

"Siya nga.", namumula na ang pisngi ng binata sa sabik nang marinig ang buong pangalan nito.

Unti-unting tumungo ang babae habang hinihimas ang tiyan nito, "Wala na ho siya ginoo."

"Ah, ganoon ba? Saan ko kaya siya maaaring matagpuan kung sa ganoon?", tila tumagos lamang sa mga tenga nito ang nabanggit.

"Ang ibig ko pong sabihin ay-", parang nagpipigil ang buntis ng hininga habang nagpapaliwanag. "Patay na ho siya, ginoo."

 

Tila bumagal ang pag-inog ng mundo ni Gregorio.

 

"Imposible...", bulong ni Goyo habang nakatulala.

 

"Namatay siya ilang linggo lamang ang nakalilipas.", unti-unti nang bumagsak ang luha ng babaeng kaharap niya na dali-dali naman nitong pinunasan. "Pasensya na ginoo, napakasakit lamang para sa amin ng anak niya ang kaniyang sinapit.", pilit na pinagagaan ng babae ang hangin sa pagitan nila sa pamamagitan ng pagtawa sa gitna ng mga luha.

 

Kung maaari lamang na gawin rin ito ni Gregorio subalit walang luha ang pumapatak.

 

Ang puso niya ay parang papel na paulit-ulit na nilalamukos ng isang matigas na kamay.

Hindi siya makahinga.

Kailangan niya nang makalabas dito.

 

"Nasaan-", idinaan ni Goyo sa ubo ang paninikip ng lalamunan, "Nasaan ang puntod niya?"

Tumingala ang babae at marahang tumawag sa kabahayan. Maya-maya lamang ay dumating ang isa pang lalaki na mukhang kakagaling lamang sa trabaho at inutusan niya itong dalhin si Gregorio sa kinaroroonan ng mga labi ni Emilio.

 

"Maaari ko bang iwan na ang mga ito sa inyo?", bigkas ni Goyo sa gitna ng paninikip ng puso habang nakalahad ang mga regalo niya sana para kay Ilyong. "Matutuwa siguro si Ilyong kung-", pumikit muna siya bago humugot ng malalim na hininga.

 

_Kaya niya ito._

 

"Maiiwan ko man lang sa kaniyang pamilya ang mga pinakamamahal niyang mga gamit.", tinanggap ito ng dalaga at saka dali-daling sumampa sa kaniyang kabayo ang sundalo.

 

Tanging naiwan kay Goyo ay ang mga kakanin at mensahe ng kaniyang ina at ang puso niyang sawi.

 

 

 

 

 

"Goyong gising!"

 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the faces of his classmates staring back at him.

 _Huh?_ _Why_ _were_ _they-_

 

 

"Eto gamitin mo.", alok ni Ilyong sa kaniyang panyo.

"Anong nangyayari? Bakit basa mga mata ko Ilyong?", he quickly wiped away the rest of his face and noticed that he must have been crying for the whole time. He looked at his surroundings and noticed the worried looks his professor and- yes, right.

 

The psychic. Somewhat a psychic, but not exactly a psychic.

 

Hindi niya na matandaan ‘yung mga diniscuss sa kanila ng prof nila bago itong exercise na 'to. All that he can remember before he blacked out was that he was in a middle of a class discussion na muntikan niya nang makatulugan until Professor Jaena introduced their visitor for that day.

Tapos nag-class activity na sila and then bam! Nasa harap na niya boyfriend niya at pinupunasan na yung mga luha niya.

He has never seen his boyfriend as worried as he is right now. Aside from that time when he challenged the other that he can chug the rest of the bottle of _lambanog_ for their friends.

That one didn't end good— and it seems like this class activity didn't end in a nice note either.

 

The psychic reviewed the rest of his experiences. Ngayong nahulasan na nang kaunti si Goyo at hawak na niya ang kamay ni Emilio ay nakinig na siya nang mabuti.

Apparently, he was hypnotized to discover himself from one of his previous reincarnations. As far as the psychic has explained, he must have been a member of the army then, considering how he had described the nature of _Quingua_ as he had seen it in his dream-like state. It started off with a lot of laughter when he was sleepily narrating how much he was preparing his meeting with Emilio.

Speaking of Ilyong, he turned towards his boyfriend and saw that he was in no better state than him. It looks like Ilyong just got out of the same reverie, his eyes were also red with tears still pooling at the sides.

Gregorio reached out to take one of Emilio's long locks and pushed it at the back of his ears. While the psychic was telling Goyo's story, the younger looked up to him and their eyes met as if they were trying to comprehend what just had happened.

Lost in each other.

 

"Didn't you just say that you were Emilio?", the younger quickly turned his attention to the visitor.

"Yes po?"

"Ah, then you two are lucky.", she looked at the couple knowingly, "You must be soulmates."

The comment was followed by a series of cheers from the class, the mood slightly lifted everybody's heavy feelings after their class activity.

"This is the very first time I encountered soulmates in a single session."

Ilyong's ears reddened as he sputtered, not knowing what to reply while Goyong smiled at the revelation as he nuzzled the younger's neck in relief.

"Nadinig mo 'yon, Ilyong?", he softly whispered, _"I found you."_

Goyong did not get any reply in return but he did get a feeling of affirmation as Ilyong squeezed their clasped hands.

"Soulmates do not necessarily have to be lovers but in this case...", the psychic slowly drifted as she stared dearly at the couple, "I believe that what you might have right now is something true and beautiful."

Muling naghiyawan sa kilig ang klase. Maski ang propesor ay lihim na tumatalikod upang itago ang tuwa nito para sa kaniyang mga estudyante.

"S-salamat po.", Ilyong finally stuttered out an intelligible answer as he let his boyfriend brush his cheeks on his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

They were quiet while they were walking along the University Drive. Their hands tangled with each other as the memory of their last class hasn't fully sunk in.

"Maganda siya ha?", Goyong broke the silence.

"Ha? Sino?", he could feel the strain in Ilyong's voice.

"Nako Ilyong, don't get me wrong.", he poked the younger's cheek, "Kilala kita, nagseselos ka na naman.", Emilio brushed off the older's finger.

"Hindi kaya.", Ilyong retorted.

"'Yang utak mo ang bilis na naman ng takbo masyadong advanced.", Goyo let go of the other's hand as he reached out to softly massage the other's long hair. It is still a wonder how he could grow such beautiful, luscious locks while other guys who he knew had long hair were unable to maintain it.

He settled with his hand over his boyfriend's shoulder. "I mean maganda 'yung buntis don sa panaginip ko kanina. 'Yung asawa mo?"

"Eh ikaw yata nag-seselos diyan eh?", Ilyong kids as he looked left and right, checking for incoming vehicles before crossing the road.

"I'm a disaster gay what could you expect? Buti ka pa nagkapamilya noon tapos iniwan mo pa ako.", Gregorio childishly chided.

"Tanga ka ba?", Emilio sharply poked at Goyo's side which caused him to double over in pain. Ilyong stopped on his tracks and laughed as his boyfriend hugged himself, "Previous life 'yon hindi ngayon. Wala pa akong anak ngayon, okay? And no mistresses that I know of."

"So sinasabi mo ba na pag may lumabas at nag-claim na anak mo yung ipinagdadalang-tao nila, papayag ka?"

"Eh kung totoo naman eh."

"Are you cheating on me Emilio?!", Goyo shouted incredulously. Buti na lang sila lang yung tao sa kalyeng iyon.

"Ang ingay mo naman.", Ilyong started walking again, leaving Goyo behind.

"Emilio Jacinto! Pinakamamahal kong lalaki sa buong mundo, wait!", he dramatically chased after the boy, caging him under his arms again once he was able to match his pace.

_Kaliit na tao pero kung maglakad 'kala mo ang haba ng binti sa layo na ng natahak._

 

Once again, they were surrounded with a comfortable silence. That was how they always are whenever they were together.

Gregorio and Emilio.

Lots of banter and physical attacks, but that was how they showed their love for each other.

Their friends would even comment that they actually look like an old married couple. Perhaps their earlier class activity just confirmed that. Maybe they were an old couple. Just not married. But they loved each other then. Most importantly, they love each other right now.

 

"Would you leave me again just like what you did before?"

There goes the Gregorio that everyone else does not know.

Behind the suave façade and charismatic statements was a boy who just might be slightly insecure. Emilio was not so sure how that was possible but whatever his Goyong was feeling right now, it was truly valid. Even if the roots of his insecurity came from questionable declarations of a mysterious psychic.

 

"You haven't given me any reason to leave you.", the younger stopped on his tracks and faced his boyfriend. They were at the Oval right now and there were only a few people around the area. The sun was just setting, and its rays look beautiful as they reflected the browns on Gregorio's eyes.

_Beautiful._

"Balak mo pa bang bigyan ako ng rason para maghanap ng iba?", Ilyong's hand crept up to snatch a bit of Goyo's sweatshirt.

Maybe he, too, was insecure.

Maybe he knows that Gregorio is everybody's man and that he deserves the limelight. Even when a century has already passed, maybe this man still belongs to the heart of the people. Maybe-

Goyong's soft hands caressed Ilyong's cheek, "I can see right through you, diba sabi ko huwag masyadong mabilis ang utak?", he jested yet it did not break their tender moment, "I lost you then, I won't let anything or anybody take you away from me again in this lifetime.", his face slowly inched towards the younger's. "I might have taken a century to find you again so here I am proving to you that in this lifetime, I will find you.", and so the same brown irises showed as the sun reflected on Ilyong's eyes. _"Again and again and again."_

 

Then their lips touched.

Emilio would have pushed Gregorio away but he might have been a little too in love with his boyfriend. Maybe they weren't meant to be a hundred years ago, but just like what Gregorio just said, he was just as ready to prove his love for this man in this lifetime.

Something they missed to do a hundred years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want any idea kung anong nangyari kay goyo, here's a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtOhNv687KQ
> 
> this is loosely inspired by the experiences of one of my friends in one of her classes sa college. yes nagdala ng ~psychic~ yung prof nila tapos lahat sila nakaexperience ng past life regression tapos they were all able to vividly remember a story na HINDI nangyari sa buhay nila ngayon BUT IT MIGHT have happened from one of their past lives.
> 
> i also apologize kasi tinry ko talaga na ipagmeet yung timelines kung paano sila nag-meet at kung kailan sumabog yung himagsikan pero nagstruggle talaga ako kung kailan sila ipapasok without losing my drive for writing earlier hahaha so basically in this timeline:
> 
> March 1897: nadissolve ang katipunan  
> December 1897: Goyo got exiled  
> May 1898: Goyo's return to the philippines  
> August 1898: Goyo's assignment in Caloocan; meeting with Ilyong (supposedly eto na yung part na beef vendor na siya)  
> April 1899: Ilyong's death; Battle of Quingua
> 
> i assumed na lieutenant-colonel na siya around this time which is a step closer sa pagiging isang heneral base rin sa timeline
> 
> #therewasanattempt
> 
> plz leave kudos or commentz hehehe shelemet


End file.
